The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Pool Party & Christmas Part 1
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn and Henry originally planned a Pool Party Christmas, but it turned to more than just a night in the pool room.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Pool Party & Christmas Part 1

It was Christmas week and Flynn was excited because his mom allowed him to spend part of the Christmas Holiday with Henry and better yet, she allowed Henry to spend part of Christmas with Flynn and his family. Flynn got his things together, and packed extra so he could store some of his clothing and belongings at his pool room. Once Flynn was done packing, his mom gave him a ride to Henry's house on her cop car. Flynn got his belongings out of the cop car, and went to the front door. Flynn knocked on it, and Henry answered it.

"Looks like it has worked out for you to come over here," Henry said.

"It sure did, Henry," Flynn said. "And I am so excited that I am going to be able to do that."

"In fact, I put some Christmas decorations in the pool room," Henry said.

"That sounds exciting," Flynn said.

"Come on in and have a seat on the living room couch," Henry said.

Flynn came in the house, dropped his belongings on the living room floor and sat on the couch. Henry went to Flynn's feet and began untying his shoes.

"So, how would you like for us to celebrate Christmas in the pool room?" Henry asked.

"That would be great," Flynn said.

"I see you brought some of your belongings," Henry said as he took Flynn's shoes and socks off. "So, are you going to store some of your belongings in your pool room?"

"I sure am," Flynn said. "Would you like for me to take your shoes and socks off, too?"

"Sure thing," Henry said. "I wanted to give you a massage."

"Well, we can massage each other," Flynn said.

"Okay, that will work," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry sat in front of each other on the living room floor. Flynn untied Henry's shoes and then took Henry's shoes and socks off. They both began massaging each other's feet.

"Now, this feels awesome," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "This feels so much like heaven."

"Beats vacation by a long shot, doesn't it?" Henry asked.

"It really does," Flynn said.

"So relaxing," Henry said.

"I am so glad I get to spend some of my Christmas week with you," Flynn said.

"Me, too," Henry said. "This massage is making me sleepy."

"Me, too," Flynn said. "I think we should finish it in the pool room bed."

"I think so, too," Henry said. "Let's get our swimming suits on and go over there."

Henry went into his bedroom to change while Flynn did the same in the living room. Once they were done, they went to the pool room, and into the bed area. They closed the door behind them, sat in front of each other and resumed massaging each other.

"This is so nice," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "This is a great start to our Christmas together, Flynn."

"Even better than the Christmas we had last year," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "However, I do kind of miss our naps in the park."

"Yep, and the fact that we woke up to a beautiful night sky," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "The clear night sky is a masterpiece."

"Maybe we can go on a bike ride or something tomorrow," Flynn said.

"Sure thing," Henry said. "And then maybe we can have a picnic."

"It has been beautiful outside lately," Flynn said. "Ever since that first freeze, we had mild temperatures for the most part."

"I know," Henry said. "We were kind of worried for nothing."

"At least we're prepared for anything now," Flynn said. "Wow, I am sleepy."

"Me, too," Henry said. "Let's take a nap."

Henry and Flynn lied on the bed and put the blanket over themselves. They closed their eyes and fell asleep. They slept until the next day. Henry woke up before Flynn did, but managed to leave the bed area without waking Flynn up. Henry went to the house, gathered Flynn's belongings, took them with him back to the pool room and managed to put them in the shelves, drawers and closet where needed. Once he was done organizing Flynn's things, he returned to the house, and fixed breakfast for himself and Flynn. While he was fixing breakfast, he gathered some stuff together for the picnic. He took the breakfast back to the bed area. The smell of the bacon woke Flynn up.

"Is that bacon I smell?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, it is," Henry said. "So, let's eat."

Flynn sat up while Henry sat on the bed with Flynn. They both ate the bacon.

"This bacon is really good," Flynn said.

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "Well, are you still up for a bike ride and a picnic?"

"I am still up for it," Flynn said.

"Well, I got your stuff in the shelves, drawers and closet as needed," Henry said. "So, you're all set for the next couple of days."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "I guess I can go ahead and get ready."

"Go for it, Flynn," Henry said as he put the Styrofoam plates in the trash can.

Flynn left the bed area, went to the part of the pool room where the shelves, drawers and closet were and changed into some clothes, and carried his shoes and socks with him outside the pool room. He sat at the steps and put his shoes and socks on. Flynn then went to the living room and said on the intercom, "Henry, I will be waiting for you in the living room."

"Okay, Flynn, thanks," Henry said.

Henry left the pool room, and went to his bedroom to change into his biking outfit. Once he was done, he met Flynn in the living room. They put on their biking helmets, went outside, got on their bikes and started bike riding. They rode under the El Train for a little while and then rode around Midtown Chicago. Once they took a couple of laps around the midtown, they rode by historical and national landmarks before ending their three and a half hour bike ride at the park.

"That was a rush," Flynn said.

"Now, we can have our picnic," Henry said. "I am really excited about this picnic."

"Oh, what did you gather together for us?" Flynn asked.

"For you, some bacon pizza," Henry said. "And a salad for me"

Henry and Flynn set up their picnic in the park except this time, they set up the towels in front of each other so they could sit in front of each other. They began eating their picnic lunch.

"This bacon pizza is really good," Flynn said.

"I made it just for you," Henry said. "I know how much you love bacon, so I made you that bacon pizza."

"You're an awesome friend," Flynn said. "I am glad we had this bike ride."

"I know," Henry said. "I really miss those."

"I really miss these bike rides, too and these picnics," Flynn said.

"Maybe we can make a routine out of them again," Henry said.

"Maybe we can," Flynn said.

Henry and Flynn finished their lunches and put the bags used to store the lunches back in the picnic basket. However, they stayed put in the park.

"Thanks for this picnic, Henry," Flynn said.

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "It's really nice out here. Want to go barefoot for a little while?"

"Sure, Henry," Flynn said. "Would you like to?"

"I would love that," Henry said. "Let's even put our shoes and socks in the basket when we take them off."

Flynn and Henry untied each other's shoes. Once the shoes were untied, Flynn and Henry took each other's shoes and socks off and placed them in the bike basket.

"Want to get our pillows and blankets out while we're here?" Flynn asked.

"Sure we can," Henry said. "Did you want to nap in the park for a little bit?"

"Sure thing," Flynn said. "Maybe we can nap long enough to enjoy the night sky."

"That will work," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn got their pillows and blankets out and returned to their towels. Flynn moved his towel where it was beside Henry's towel. Flynn and Henry then sat their pillow down, laid their head on their pillow and put the blanket over themselves.

"Sweet dreams, Henry," Flynn said.

"You, too, Flynn," Henry said.

The two best friends closed their eyes and took a nap on the park. After their seven hour nap, they woke up to the night sky.

"It worked out great," Flynn said.

"I know, right?" Henry asked. "I did plan for our nap."

"You packed extra food for a picnic dinner?" Flynn asked.

"I sure did," Henry said. "More bacon pizza for you and more salad for me"

"Awesome, thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

"This night sky has proven itself amazing once again," Henry said.

"I know," Flynn said. "Look at all of these beautiful stars."

"I am once again treasuring this moment," Henry said.

"I am, too," Flynn said.

The two enjoyed the night sky for about thirty minutes.

"Are you ready to go back to my place?" Henry asked.

"That would be great," Flynn said. "And then we can finish the day at the pool room."

"Let's do it," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn got their pillows, blankets, towels, and picnic materials and put them back in the bike baskets. Once they got their materials put up, they got on their bikes and biked back to Henry's place. They both took their shoes and socks out of the bike basket and in the house with them.

"Since your stuff is in the pool room, you can change there if you wish," Henry said. "Let me know when you're done."

"Sure thing," Flynn said.

Flynn went to the pool room, carrying his shoes and socks with him. He put his socks back in a drawer and his shoes in the closet. He then changed into his swimming suit and put his clothes in the appropriate drawers. Once he was done changing, he said on the intercom, "Henry, I am ready for you to come in the pool room."

"I'm on my way," Henry said.

Flynn went to the bed area and waited for Henry to come in the pool room. Once Henry entered the pool room, he said, "Flynn where are you?"

"In the bed area," Flynn said.

"Okay," Henry said and went into the bed area with Flynn. They both lied down on the bed and put the blankets over themselves.

"Well, we only have one more day here before we go to my place," Henry said. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Well, I want to just rest on the bed," Flynn said.

"Well, I was hoping we could go on another adventure, but if you want to do that, that's fine," Henry said.

"I am still very tired from the bike ride," Flynn said.

"I understand," Henry said. "I tell you what, outside of me going out to fix our meals, we'll stay here tomorrow."

"That will be great," Flynn said. "We can rest together."

"We sure can," Henry said. "As your friend, I am willing to do what you want to do."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "Let's begin our journey down dreamland."

"Of course," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn closed their eyes and rested in the bed area together.


End file.
